Song Triology
by MsMintyBunny
Summary: I found a diary underneath a tree... and read the truth.
1. Diary (one-sided Austria x Hungary)

I found a diary underneath a tree.

It seemed odd, how could such a thing be in this place? There was no one here, except for little Italy and my wife, Elizabeta.

Maybe it was hers?

I wasn't about to open that leather-bound book and snoop into my wife's private thoughts, but curiosity got the best of me that day. I sat comfortably under the old, oak tree, took the book and leafed through it.  
The book held her memories since childhood. It merely served as her combat records the first few centuries, but as I went through the times, the entries became intimate. I read through how we met, got married and finally in the latest entry, I was taken by surprise.

I started reading about me.

**Dear diary,  
Today, I found the one love I've waited for a thousand years. I love him as much as I did in the past, he was life itself. He was the one who filled my life with such warmth and joy, filled my ears with the music intended for no one but me, and gazed at me with so much adoration, my heart would melt at the spot.**

My heart soared with happiness. I could never read this in her eyes. Ah, yes. Elizabeta could hide it better than anyone, but  
now, knowing what she really felt, I was the happiest man on earth. I continued reading.

**But he does not know this. He still thinks I am merely pretending. In the past… I denied my love for him. I know it was wrong, but now, I am determined to show it to him.**

I was taken aback. She made it clear how much she loves me, does she still think this marriage was for political purposes? Had I been too insensitive to let her feel this way? That she had lacked the actions to prove her feelings?

**But I am confused. This isn't as easy as I make it to be. Roderich, My husband, had been giving me everything I could ask for: a home, food and love. But that love wasn't what I needed.**

What? I stared at the words. I read them again. I must be mistaken. I was reading about me, remember? What was this…

**What I need was Gilbert's love, as selfish as it seems. I loved him since we were still children fighting the chaos of the world. Roderich can never be Gilbert. Even though we are married, and I am his wife, My heart belongs to Prussia.**

I blinked. The tears fell on the slightly frayed fringes of the page. The ink smudged a little, trailing a path down the flawless handwriting that was my wife's.

It wasn't me.

The words had clearly told me… that the love she waited for was Gilbert, not me.  
Wouldn't anyone know it? No. She wouldn't show it.  
**  
Now, I am thinking of how to tell Roderich… or to never tell him at all. Should I be staying with him and be the wife I agreed to be, or should I go with the man I truly love?  
I am still waiting for the time when I can finally answer that question.**

**Love,  
ELIZABETA**

I brushed my tears away, taking the book with me as I stood up. It was already late afternoon, and any minute now, dinner would start…

"Darling! I baked some biscuits for your tea!" Her golden voice rang from an open window. I smiled sadly.

_Even as I drag myself through this now gray life, I'll wish for her, My wife…_

_All the sweet things she can find.  
_  
_Yes, that's it. _

I thought as I started to walk towards the house, holding her diary.

_All the sweet things they can find._


	2. Piano in the Dark (Austria x Hungary)

In the silent music room, he sat on his beloved piano and played it with a single, lazy finger. The leather-bound book that was my diary sat on top of the instrument, unmoving, as I stared at it with a tight throat.

_Ah, __He__ found out…_

It was dark, not a single light aided our sights, except of course, for the moonlight that splashed its glory on the piano and my husband. There, in front of me, he looked lonesome, alone and sad. His usually regal look was now that of a pitiful one, and his shoulders so proud and straight, were now slumped and defeated.

I clung tightly to the sides of my skirt.

"R-roderich …" I whispered, but it sounded like a yell, breaking the melodious chain he was making with the piano. His finger froze, his body became rigid.

"Did you come to say goodbye?" he asked bitterly, looking back just an inch from his shoulder. "I don't need it, Elizabeta. I set you free. You needn't pay me with affection or farewell. Just go."

"Did you read my diary, Roderich?" I asked, taking three steps advancing to him.

He didn't move, but I was sure with the way my boots met with the floor, he heard me coming. "Yes, I have. Everything."

"Then you must know…" I was a foot from him,looking at his back and shoulders. "That between the love I feel in my heart and the marriage we share for so long, I am hesitant to pick the former from the latter."

"There is no need." He turned fully now, melancholic, violet eyes squarely met mine. "I want you to go, because I want you to be happy."

It pierced my heart, his words. Was he trying to tell me that I was never happy with him?

_I was never happy until we lived together. War, pain, the horror of the world disappeared when you played the piano for me._

I felt…

_safe__ with you.  
_  
"Elizabeta." He smiled a very fragile smile that one, wrong word could smash it from his face. "Gilbert, I'm sure, loves you too. You have to be with the one your heart longs for."

I looked down at my brown boots, hiding the shame that colored my face.

"But remember," He reached out and touched a stray lock of my hair, twirled it with his finger and let it slide through. "He can never love you more than I am loving you."

The blush in my face darkened, my heart raced faster. The traveling, dark clouds hid the majestic moonlight streaming into the window and then, darkness came.

For a moment, I felt his body move fluidly, standing up, pulling my waist against his and cupping my cheek.

"Did you love me, Eliza?" he whispered hoarsely. I didn't know if he was crying, or was about to cry, but his voice sounded broken, yet hopeful, like the answer I was about to let go might make or break his heart.

I paused.

_Did I?_

"Yes."

And our lips pressed against each other. I didn't resist. A last kiss was supposed to be bittersweet and gentle, but ours was passionate and responsive. It spoke to me.

_Are you ready to leave him, the one who had loved you and filled the void inside you when __Gilbert__ wasn't around? Are you ready to abandon him, who loved you so faithfully, so much that he is willing to let you go?_

It may have been centuries when we broke apart. The light of the Luna flowed inside the very spot we kissed in, but none of us cared to notice. I saw his face.

It held tears that stained his beautiful cheeks and a smile I can only describe as grateful.

"Go now." He turned away from me, sat on the piano and positioned his fingers against the ivory.

_Go._

Go, Elizabeta.

Isn't this what you wanted?

I took a step back just as he started playing. My body froze.

This particular sonata, It rang familiarly in my ears.

I have to go now. Go, before it is too late and I am chained forever to stay.

I walked briskly towards the door, but as I was about to pass through, I felt my heart being tugged by his melody.

_Don't go,_ it said. _Stay with me. I can't bear life without you…_  
Liar. He told me he wanted my happiness, but his song was pulling me to him, to love him again.

To let me think that I am unable to let go.

Unable… to leave him.

My feet were glued to the ground as I listened. Ah, Roderich, my love. Always the beautiful, emotional musician that you are.

Now I understand why so many people cry when you play.

_See? I'm crying too._

But…

I quickly choked my sob and treaded out of the room and towards the front door. I freed myself when I stepped into the front steps. I can still feel his warm lips with mine, but the longing faded from my chest. There only lies guilt and the relief of freedom.

From where I stood, I still heard his Music.

And softly, I can hear his tears fall down on the ivory keys, as he plays Piano in the dark.


End file.
